Wireless telephones may be used for a variety of purposes. For example, wireless telephones may be used for Internet-based applications, such as browsing web sites that are available on the Internet. Wireless telephones may retain a cache of visited web sites, which may facilitate faster browsing when subsequently visiting web sites that have already been visited.